fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Come Snow, Come Petition
Come Snow, Come Petition is the first episode of Season Two of The Fugly Hoes and the seventeenth episode overall. A two-hour long special episode, it's written by Lily and directed by no one. This episode is a tribute to German pop-music. It's the first official day of winter in Nicaragua, the first snow is falling and, for the kids in the Nicaragua High School glee club, that means the competition season has officially begun. Planning to impress the competition with their setlist at their invitationals, the kids start to fight over who gets to sing a solo. A fierce and ungraceful competition for competition unravels itself and has several members thrown off their feet. Meanwhile, the forefront of The Fugly Hoes - Becca, Happy and Lily - are sent on a mission to recruit more members so as to fulfill the 25-member rule for competition-cycles. Plot TBA Spoilers *Mrs. Müller-Rottendorf will tell the kids that they need to start preparing for their competition season, starting with their very own invitationals in 1 week. **They decide that it'd be best to have a solo, one all-boys group number and one all-girls group number. *All of the current members, except Tim, will audition for the solo. **Tim isn't interested in the solo. He spends most of the episode on his iPhone 3G **The girls, and Kyle, audition with a song by the German pop-group "No Angels": the boys audition with a song by the same group, to make it a fair fight **Ousting 2 people from each group, Mrs. Müller-Rottendorf wants them to compete further. ***Becca, Happy, Kyle, Lily, Nate and Tots are the ones left to compete. They decide to inter-mingle to bring more diversity to the table. Three of them sing a song by a German pop-trio called "Monrose"; The other three sing a song by the same trio ****Ousting another 2 from each group, Mrs. Müller-Rottendorf wants them to compete further. *****Lily and Nate are the ones left. They perform a song by a German pop-duo called "Some and Any" *****Ultimately, Nate wins the competition and is granted a solo at Invitationals. The ultimate divas of the glee club - Becca, Happy, Kyle, Lily and Tots - butt in during his solo, though, so it's a group number The Fugly Girls and The Fugly Boys each sing a number as well *Happy reveals to Becca that he's the one she's been texting with the past couple weeks, having officially catfished her. **Becca isn't amused **They both get a solo out of this fuken storyline **At the end of this episode, they have made up and consider themselves friends with unf unf benefits *Lily and Matt are officially a couple now and they embrace it **Grinding on that locker, grinding grinding on that locker **Sex in the choir room **A lovely duet all over the school (everyone creis spoiler alert) *Becca, Happy and Lily are looking for members to recruit. Symbolically, each of them gets a solo throughout the episode - each representing different states of love/trust/belonging. **At the end of the day, they've recruited the necessary amount of people. They've managed to convince the "mean gorls" - Sis, Ali and Gauri - to stand in the background. They've also convinced a bunch of other people (Tae, Juno, Criss, Sky, Alyce, Felix, Jer, Hayley, Brian, Vik, Troy) to stand in the background. **Happy opens the episode with an emotional solo about how he realizes that he wants to tell Becca how he feels. **Becca's solo is about how she doesn't believe and trust Happy anymore, seeing as he's deeply hurt her. **Lily's solo closes the episode. The Fugly Hoes, along with their 14-member attachment, perform a celebratory number, seeing as they've rocked their Invitationals. Songs Trivia *Second tribute of the show *First episode to have a word-play in its title *'Selfish' by Queensberry was later changed to I Believe by Bro'Sis and Glamorous by Queensberry was later changed to Naughty But Nice by Room 2012 for like a handful of reasons icba to list here. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Drama Category:The Fugly Hoes Saga Category:Tributes